turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Shsilver
I think it's the admmin of this site, it's pretty much the best shot we got to contact him. -Redem Dosen't Silver have something to do with the Harry Turtledove website? I see his name there. Sorry, haven't been able to do much its been crazy for me lately.-Raylan Hey Mr. Silver its great to have you back working on this site. I'm Raylan and me and my buddies Redem and Baiter have been working on the site. We have been working pretty hard here, but so far it has really only been three of us with an occasional helper pitching in, and we need all the help we can get. If you have any ideas how to find more people your help would be appreciated. Raylan2 17:42, 18 February 2006 (UTC) Doesn't seem too talkative does he? Well maybe he knows about Turtledove's relationship to Stirling... Hmm, Stephen M Stirling, Stephen H Silver? Coincidence? Baiter 18:37, 20 February 2006 (UTC) :They're colleagues. Cover quotes are selected by the publisher. And my first name isn't spelled Stephen.Shsilver 19:40, 20 February 2006 (UTC) ::Sorry for misspelling your name, Steven. Thanks for all your work you're putting into this wiki. But really, are they just colleagues? Must be best friends at least. Maybe conjoined twins separated at birth? Baiter 20:00, 21 February 2006 (UTC) Hey just wondering SHsilver do you know what Fort Pillow is about? I know its one of the new books coming out this year, but I looked at the site and on amazon.com and I didn't see any information about it. Is it an alternate history novel or is it straight history? Just for the peace of mind. Raylan2 23:49, 20 February 2006 (UTC) :Straight historical fiction.Shsilver 23:59, 20 February 2006 (UTC) Thanks Shsilver. The book looks pretty good and I might read it when it comes out. Raylan2 17:22, 21 February 2006 (UTC) Adminship Shsilver could you promote me to admin please. Angela said that since you were a beauracrat you could promote me, but if you feel that I'm not ready or something like that you could decline. Raylan2 03:55, 25 February 2006 (UTC) New Idea I was thinking we could have a Featured Daily Article on our main page like Wikipedia itself and some of the larger wikia. I think we've got enough thorough, comprehensive articles to make a decent rotation. However, I can't figure out how to code it. You being the Admin, I thought you might, or might at least know where I could figure it out.Turtle Fan 05:36, 16 September 2006 (UTC) Thanks. I'm looking into it myself with some Wiki editors.Turtle Fan 19:26, 16 September 2006 (UTC) Vandalism We've had some vandalism recently, including an ad for a porn site. If we had more admins we could fight it more effectively. Not that I'm *ahem* suggesting anyone, now. ;)Turtle Fan 21:42, 28 September 2006 (UTC) That Porn Link Article I see that in the delete log you name me as the only contributor to that porn link article. Wasn't me!!Turtle Fan 21:27, 30 September 2006 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for giving me the admin powers. TR Yeah, me too. Thanks!Turtle Fan 18:33, 2 October 2006 (UTC) Amazon TR and I have both found a tremendous amount of fodder for articles on minor characters whose names we forget by using Amazon's Search Inside the Book feature, and have been able to double-check facts, too. However, we can't use that on Striking the Balance. Perhaps you could speak with someone who could arrange that?Turtle Fan 02:29, 30 October 2006 (UTC) The Contents Box Is there a particular trick to this? Generally, longer articles seem to have them, but I just noticed the article on Chicago has the box, and it's not very long. TR 17:44, 7 November 2006 (UTC) Fan Artwork We've had a few attempts at artistic renderings of characters from Turtledove works. I am aware that Dr. Turtledove does not generally like fan fiction, but what is his stance on fan art? TR 15:55, 19 August 2008 (UTC)